Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package provided with a via hole.
As performance of electronic products is improved, heat produced in electronic devices may increase. To overcome the heating problem, a method of limiting performance of the electronic device is being used, when the electronic device reaches a set temperature. However, the method of limiting performance of the electronic device makes it difficult to improve efficiency of the electronic device because the more heat the electronic devices produce, the less the performance of the electronic devices. Alternatively, a method of operating a device with a reduced power or of embedding a metal block in the package is being developed to overcome the heating problem.